Lemonade mouth my way
by DJ fresh beatz
Summary: This is my version of Lemonade mouth using different character names. I also have changed the things that happened but have stayed to the main plot outline. I still use the band names like Lemonade mouth and Mudslide crush.


Everyone has their own story... their own story of how we started. I'm Alex the lead singer of lemonade mouth. We really did start he beach one day lets go back Saturday June 4th 2011. Before i go back i will tell you this. I will pass the narrating to my band mates and friends and others.

Alex

This day at the beach would change my life forever...It did. I looked to my left then right then forward then backward and then i saw him. , My crush, Harrison James. It's not like he was the heartthrob of Regis high school but he still cute. I walked down to the shore and stuck my toes in the sand. It was a nice temperature. I closed my eyes. I felt as if i was on a cruise ship feeling the ocean breeze. Then i heard a loud noise. It was music but it didn't deserve to be called music. I heard the Lyrics and i realized that it was the Regis High School popular kids. The popular kids are just the band Mudslide_ Crush_ and the crushies. Mudslide Crush is a band that is pretty well known around where I'm from. I don't like their music. Almost all of their songs are complementing themselves. They even have a CD it's only sold in small music stores in New York. "Ah. The Beach" The Lead Guitarist Aaron said. "Wait i smell loser." He stared dead at me. I ran off and the Crushies (Mudslide crush's Girlfriends) followed me. I'll now pass it to Harrison.

Harrison

"STOP!" "What are you doing Dorkison" "Leave Her alone" "No" they said simultaneously. "Ok then. Run Alex." Alex ran away then Aaron and Daren (Mudslides Crush's Drummer) pushed me on to the ground. I got up and punched them in the face. Apparently the other mudslide Crush kids started picking on 3 other people that were considered losers. We all Got in a fight. The losers were winning. Then Aaron got out of the mess and called someone. Then about 5 minutes later a man wearing black pinstripe coat white button down shirt a black tie and black socks black loafers and black pinstripe pants came over. "Break it up, Break it up." we didn't pay attention. "BREAK IT UP!" we all paused. "What is going on Aaron?" "Excuse me, sir" Derrick Davis said to the man "How do you know this Jerk Aaron and why are you wearing that to a beach?" "Well, that jerk is my son" "SON!" Derrick screamed "And i own this beach. So Aaron will you answer my question?" "Yes dad. So I and the Rest of the band and the crushies were going to go down to the beach but then they start beating us up." "WHAT?" all of the losers said. Then there was a huge argument. "Alright, alright. Well Crushies and Mudslide Crush, go enjoy this beautiful beach,. As for the rest or you, you are banned from this beach until one year from know at this time. 10:00 AM. " "WHAT!" We all were furious. We sulked as we left the beach. Back to New York City. By, By Long Island.

Derrick

I can't believe that we got kicked off the beach. "Worse day of my life" Ria Harris said. "No duh" I replied. I got in my car and headed back to NY. The next week later I got sick of my B.O.B, Kanye West, Chris Brown and Usher CDs, so I decided to go to Fresh Beats the music store. I took a shower got on and headed out. "Where are you going?" My overprotective mom shouted out to me. "I'm heading over to Fresh Beats Mom" "Ok sweaty" Why did I write that. Well I want to tell you the story write so I can't lie but i can just skip over stuff. Once I got to Fresh Beats (See I skipped the car ride) I walked in and there was Harrison, Ria, Alex and Erica (Ria's fraternal twin). The so called "losers" all in one room. Alex looking at Selena Gomez, Harrison looking at Justin Bieber, Ria and Erica looking at Taylor Swift, and I looking at Black Eyed Peas. We were the only ones there.

The owner of Fresh Beats Marcus Harmon or DJ Beat Man had just gone into his office. It was a small store. Posters of All types of Singers on the wall like MJ, JB, Bob Marley, Green Day, and even Daft Punk. Fresh Beats is a national line of music stores. They have their own radio station. They play it in all of the stores. They Started Playing Beat it by MJ. Erica had picked up a base guitar by the first verse. She started playing along. DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DEE DEE DUM, DUM DEE DEE DEE DUM DUM DEE DUM. Then Ria picked up an electric guitar. DUM DUM DUM DEE DUM DUM… DUM DUM DUM DEE DUM DUM. I got on the drums and by the Chorus Harrison started playing the keyboard. Then Alex started singing. She had a beautiful voice.

[Chorus]

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No One Wants To Be Defeated

Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight

It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

Just Beat It, Beat It

Just Beat It, Beat It

Just Beat It, Beat It

Just Beat It, Beat It

[3rd Verse]

They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can

Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man

You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can

So Beat It, Just Beat It

[4th Verse]

You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared

You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare

They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You,

Then They'll Tell You It's Fair

So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad

[Chorus]

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No One Wants To Be Defeated

Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight

It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

[Chorus]

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No One Wants To Be Defeated

Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight

It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

Then came the Guitar solo and Ria jammed that. By that time people were coming in the store listening to us. They liked it, some even were videotaping it. Then back to the chorus

[Chorus]

Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No One Wants To Be Defeated

Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight

It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

[Chorus]

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No One Wants To Be Defeated

Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight

It Doesn't Matter whose Wrong Or Who's Right

[Chorus]

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No One Wants To Be Defeated

Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight

It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

[Chorus]

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No One Wants To Be Defeated

Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight

It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

Just Beat It, Beat It

Every Body cheered for us. After everybody left Marcus Harmon came out. "What is your bands name?" "Band? Oh us? We're not a band." "You have to be. How could you just come together and know every note every word and cooperate with each other like that and not be a band?". We all looked at each other we hesitated but we finally said it… "We're not a band." We bought our CDs not speaking to each other. Marcus looked disappointed. Before we all got out of the shop I asked him "And What if we were a band, why would it matter?" "I need a band for the Fresh Beat teen Club. We're looking for a gig." We looked at each other. "We're a band!"

Ria

"WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY! Group meeting." We all huddled together. "What were you thinking Alex? We're not a band." "Yeah but it's a gig. We could get paid and did you hear us? We were good no scratch that, we were great. You can't just let an opportunity like that just pass by guys." "Look even if we were a band what would we sing?" "We could cover songs." Erica and I said (we're twins we do that a lot) "Cover…?" "You don't know what covering a song is Alex?" She shook her head. "It's when someone sings someone else's song. "Well you guys let's talk about this later I have to go." "Where are you going Alex?" "To my house, duh." She Left the store with her Selena Gomez and Demi Lavato CDS.

Erica

A few days later WE all got a text from Alex saying this

Hey guys meet me at Danny's pizza at 3oclk kk byeJ

Ria and I got to Danny's Pizza at 3:25 that day and everyone was there but us. We sat down at the table. They had ordered a large pepperoni pizza. Alex started our first "band meeting" but definitely not our last. "Ok guys we got to decide 2 things but we have to start off with this. Who's in?" Harrison answered Alex "I'll give it a shot" It was Derricks Turn "Yo. I have Football and Lacrosse. I don't have time for a band." "Come on Please" Alex begged Harrison started begging too. He finally gave in "alright, alright I'll do it." "Yes!" Alex cheered. It was my turn now "Ok I'll do one practice if it doesn't work out then I'm quitting." "YES! A fourth" I don't think Alex heard anything but Ok I'll and practice. Now it was down to my Twin Sis Ria. She got a Quarter out of her pocket. "Heads we do it, Tails we don't." He flipped the coin. Now in every story when there's a coin toss it lands on heads but wouldn't be interesting to find out what would happen if it didn't land on heads, unfortunately this story lands on heads.

Alex

Yes the band is on. If you ever here someone else tell you this story and they say that we got along right from the start, they lied to you horribly. The following week on a Wednesday was our first rehearsal. We did it at Marcus's (in case you forgotten the owner of _Fresh Beats_) teen club because it was closed. It's only on Friday through Sunday nights. "Ok people what's next?" Ria asked and you could tell that she wanted the answer, but none of us knew it. Then we heard _Fresh Beats' _radio station. We turned around and we saw Marcus smiling as he turned it up louder. Then we heard "Hey, this is bob jones the head of the your jam remix sessions on _Fresh Beat _radio, and we have a new contest. Ok so we're gonna play a song made up by our DJ on Your Jam Remix and it has no words whatsoever. You if you're a soloist or a Band have to make words to that song., and send us a video of you performing it. The best one gets to sign to _Fresh Beats _record label and they own the rights to that song. Now here's the song" they played this

"Ok we're playing it one more time and you can find the song on our website." Bob Jones said. Then the second time words started pouring out of my mouth like this.

The band started playing with the music. By the end we had made a hit.

Harrison

"Oh my god that was awesome" "Did you write that Alex?" "I didn't write that, I just started singing words." "I feel that, that would be a great theme song for our band." I said "How?" "Well you know how everyone calls us losers?" "Yeah" I responded to Harrison "Well, that's basically saying we are somebody's everyone is. We'll rise above all the verbal and sometimes physical abuse that they put us through. Alex I don't think you were just singing, you were singing what was in your heart to the beat of the drum and the sound of the instruments." "We got to film us doing that so we can send it in. We recorded it again this time we added a little more flare to are singing and playing. We used a camera much like ones that they use in real music videos so that it wouldn't be too shaky and the sound quality is good. Marcus sent it in the next day. 7 days later we practiced again. "Ok guys Ria and I made a song but we were hoping that Alex hade lyrics covered. "Yeah I have lyrics but I can't put them to music" Alex mumbled apparently. Then Erica started playing the song and then Derrick started followed by Ria and I and then Alex said "That's it!" and she started singing


End file.
